The Right Turn to Love
by Rockin'ThisWorld
Summary: After what happened to her family, mikan, not even once tried to love someone. However, when a new transfer student named Natsume arrived, her life suddenly turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**The Right Turn to Love**

_**~This is my first time making a story like this,**_

_**so I Hope you like it :))**_

_**BTW...Please Review this story**_

For Mikan, love is like a dark mist that will consume you when you ever came close to it, because like it or not she knows too well what will happen if she falls in love.

When she was eight, her mother always say that her father was a kind and loving man, that he will soon come back to bring her presents and stuff for her on her birthday and on any special occasions, so she should just wait for him.

However, days pass by and the only things that arrive are the presents. Later on, when she was in the fifth grade, a tragedy that ruined her entire belief when she found out that her father actually left them for another woman and that the presents all came from her mother.

But the worst part is that her mother still waits for him because she's still hoping that he still loves her. Knowing this, she felt so blind about loving and also waiting for her father, that her entire life was an illusion.

That's why she promised herself that she will never fall in love for a guy, not ever.

Up to this day, she never looked at a guy with care or even kindness. Well, except for her Best friend Rui, who is not the kind of "guy" you would expect, because for some reason, he's much more close to his feminine side. Plus, he is the son of her mother's best friend.

On the other hand, in school, she's one of the top students and she's very talented in painting and drawing, while Rui likes to play different sports.

Then one day, when Mikan and Rui were on their way to school, they heard rumors that a new student will be transferring to their school and for some reason, Mikan felt uneasy about it.

When class started, the teacher suddenly announces that they will be having a new classmate. Then, a boy with black hair and somewhat crimson red eyes entered. "Natsume …" for some reason, Mikan only heard those words. Her heart suddenly pounded so hard, she thought the whole class can hear it.

Suddenly, someone patted her shoulders and asked "Mikan, are you alright?" . When she turned, it was Rui. Then for some reason, she couldn't speak and just nodded.

As she turned to face the board, she suddenly froze. Natsume was standing nearly in front of her, put down his bag and for a moment, she snapped out of it and realized that his seat was in front of hers.

As class started, she couldn't stop shaking, it was like she was about to make a very important speech in front of the president. As she looked at the mirror, she saw her face as red as a rose.

That's it! This can't go on, she thought.

After classes, she got her lunch and pulled Rui and went to the roof top. Then, she told him what she felt and as she looked at him, who was like wearing a shocked face, she asked if something was wrong with her.

And out of the blue, He laughed and told her that she was in love.

"Girl, I can't believe you would fall so hard like that even though you just saw him for the first time" Rui said.

On the other hand, Mikan felt like she was stabbed in the back without even noticing it. The oath she told herself was ruined, destroyed, and even crushed to tiny pieces.

As they went back to class, Mikan, who is still dazed because of what she found out.

When all of a sudden, someone bumped her and as she looked up, it was Natsume, and for some reason, he's also distracted. She rapidly wanted to apologize but when she opened her mouth, nothing. There were no words coming out. She started panicking, when…

"I'm sorry, I got a little distracted by a painting I just saw" said Natsume.

She wanted to say something, to say sorry, but all she could do is just nod once again. Then suddenly, "Mikan. Natsume, class is about to start" the class president shouted.

After school, Mikan went home immediately. Lying in her bed while embracing a pillow, she felt so stupid. She didn't want to be like her mom, she didn't her heart to be broken, she didn't want to be left alone.

The next day, just after class, Rui went ahead to the rooftop and when Mikan was about to go, she saw Natsume standing by the door and staring at her, which made her blush all of a sudden.

Then she remembered what her father did and all of the feelings she had went away, like it was all replaced by anger.

As she walked pass him, without even looking, she thought that she'd done it. That she was finally able to lose her feelings for him.

But then, "Mikan, would you go out with me?" Natsume shouted.

Then all of a sudden, all of the feeling she thought she threw away suddenly came back like fast gust of wind. She couldn't believe her ears. Her heart was pounding and as she turned around.

Looking at him like she was about to say no...

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, as she saw his eyes look at hers, she suddenly froze.

Because for the first time in her life, someone looked at her with such a passionate and caring look, and made her feel safe and loved.

She felt like thats the kind that she's been wanting to see. The kind she's been waiting for a long time.

She couldn't control herself because all of a sudden and said.

"sure"

Why did I say yes? is it because of that one look he gave me? am I really falling in love with him? What about my promise?

All those questions was the only thing clear at the moment, but as she looked at Natsume, who's smile was like a kindergarten that was given a big lollipop, all those doubts and questions suddenly disappeared.

**_Will this one answer change her for the better, or will it be like the kind of love she thought which will end up destroying her life forever?_**


	2. Chapter 2

At last, the day finally came.

As Mikan head to the amusement park, wearing a black scoop neck tee and bright skirt that she'd spent hours putting together, _even if it wasn't that noticeable._

She couldn't stop but think that this was all a big misunderstanding. That she heard the wrong words that came out of him that day.

Of course, she knew that there was no turning back now. Though her entire body wants to turn around and head to the bus station, back to her sweet comfortable home _specifically, her room._

The only thing that kept her walking forward was _his _smile, which never left her mind ever since she saw it because frankly, it was the only thing that made her say yes.

Then, as she stood there at the front gate. Her heart sank so deep that it felt she was already a cold, lifeless, in short, dead person.

Seeing what she thinks is three or more girls she knows that's far more pretty and attractive than her, were wrapped around Natsume.

And as he saw her, he smiled and called out her name like it was nothing.

"Mikan…" he shouted.

When all of a sudden,

She heard it again except in a more unusual tone of voice.

"_Mikan…_"

As she opened her eyes,

"Mikan!" her mother called out. "Wake up, it's already late"

Surprised at what she saw, she immediately rubbed her eyes and noticed that it was all a dream, a_ nightmare to be exact._

A sense of relief and at the same time doubt caught her breath.

_What if this dream is true?_ She thought.

Making her way down the stairs still confused of what she should do, she grabbed a hold of the phone and called Rui.

Saying that it's an emergency, he immediately went to her house with his shirt all messed up and unbuttoned. Only to find out that she's just worried about her date.

Annoyed with what happened, he just told her that it's not a big deal and that nightmares are just caused by her fears. With that, he right away left without another word, leaving Mikan into a more troublesome condition.

As she stood there, not knowing what to do and what to feel. A sudden realization came to her.

_What if I'm turning like mother, a person who expects so much and in the end gets left alone?_

With that frightened thought, she told herself that that she wouldn't expect much because it will all be over soon. That _this will be her first and last date._

Going directly to her room, opening the closet door and changing from a girl who just woke up to someone who seems like going shopping because she needed new clothes just to show him she's not at all interested.

_Even thought she is._

Wearing a slightly baggy work pants topped with a plain blue colored shirt, she headed to the art museum (which is the actual place of their date) with no care in the world what she looked like. She took a bus that's headed straight to the Emustan art museum.

And as she got there, a surprised look suddenly appeared in her expression.

Natsume was with a seven year old boy who seemed to be crying _a lot_.

Mikan on the other hand just watched the circumstances from a distance, still stunned. She couldn't believe that Natsume actually made a little boy cry and it wasn't even the kind of situation she expected to see.

She headed towards them and when she was about to grab hold of Natsume. A woman interrupted and said thanks to him and walked away with the child.

Confused, Mikan suddenly asked.

"What was that all about?"

Natsume on the other hand who just noticed her presence answered that it was nothing, but then Mikan realized that he was actually helping the little boy look for his mother which made her feel guilty inside for accusing him without knowing the situation first.

As she is in deep thought about what happened, Natsume called out her name and said with delight.

"Mikan, I'm glad you made it"

While Mikan felt differently because his voice wasn't even close to what was in her dream. It was filled with care and joy that it made her smile and feel cozy inside.

As they looked around the museum, she can't help but be amazed of all the painting and artwork that was there.

Yet, she suddenly wondered about the fact why Natsume asked her out.

There are lots of girls in school that's way more attractive, but why me? She pondered.

When surprisingly…

"Because I know that you have the same compassion and love about art like me" Natsume replied, while at the same time looking the other way.

Shocked of what happened. Mikan abruptly realized that she was talking out loud. She felt so embarrassed but at the same time relieved to know the answer that she asked him.

"But how'd you know I love painting?"

Natsume, who is looking at the other portraits seemed like he didn't notice her question so she didn't mind.

As they walk across a hall, she noticed that they are the only ones there. Disturbed by the situation, she unexpectedly holds hand with him.

Both of them blushed and when she was about to let go, he held her hand even tighter and said.

"The painting I saw before I bumped you that day…you were the one who made it" He unexpectedly replied.

Surprised that he heard her question, Mikan thought about it.

Trying to recall that day, a flashback appeared in her mind, which was about the time she won the best portrait in school. Rui insisted to give it to the school, so it was hung in one of the hallway there. However, no one ever really cared about it.

Mikan actually forgotten about it either because of the discouragement shown to her by everyone, she never thought that a person like Natsume will come and bring those memories back in just one sentence. _Not to mention appreciate her painting._

"Hey! this is a restricted area. You shouldn't be here." A security guard shouted.

Noticing the that they were in trouble, Mikan actually panicked. She never got in trouble before,_ never_. As she started looking for a way to get out of there,_ like a child who looks like she lost her parents_, losing hope as she can't see any exit. Scared and hoping that it was all just a nightmare like before, She just closed her eyes and prayed when all of a sudden, she was running.

As she opened her eyes, she noticed that Natsume was _still_ holding her hand and leading the way _even though she doesn't know where_. Confused and a little bit anxious. She just followed him when she saw an open window which made her whole body tremble. She knew what he was planning _and didn't like it one bit!_

Trying to stop him, she draw all her strength to slow him down but with no luck and almost by the window all she could do is close her eyes so as not to see the outcome. When a breeze passed her head down to her feet, she glanced out of curiosity and witnessed a most terrifying yet beautiful sight.

Falling from the second floor of the building, she heard Natsume screaming with joy and excitement. Not knowing what to do but yell _in fear_.

When suddenly, a soft cushion like mantle caught them. Still drenched with fear from falling, she cried out.

"What on earth are you thinking Natsume! I can't believe you did that. You could have gave me a warning or at least sign that you were planning to JUMP from a second story building " Mikan said with a loud but shaky voice.

"I'm sorry, the sense of adventure just came over me. Besides, we escaped the trouble with the guard and had fun at the same time" Natsume pointed out.

While looking at Natsume's smile, she thought about it and realized that she _did_ have fun. _Well, except for the fact that she almost got killed,_but other than that, it was the most fun she'd ever experienced in her entire life, _literally_.

_With all this happening so fast, will Mikan finally give in and love Natsume without any hesitation? Or will she decide to stop and just forget about it so she could go back to her old simple and quiet life?_


End file.
